Shattered innocence
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Formerly titled Instinct. Series of drabbles or oneshots. Spoilers beyond
1. instinct

Almost a drabble...37 words too long.:(

Title: Instinct  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
timeline: set during No Quarter

The instinct to protect the people you love was ingrained in your soul. If you were lucky the people you loved would do the same. Families were often not perfect. Part of the complexity of being human. Everything fought for; nothing easy. Especially after the blackout. Huddled on the dirty wood floor Charlie Matheson's faith in her uncle was proven right again. When death threatened once more Miles was there knocking Charlie to the ground; shielding her.

People fell around her under the relentless barrage of bullets;hurt and dying. Every time Charlie tried to move to aid one of the wounded more shooting started. Each time Miles drew her back into safety. Despite everything going completely chaotic and upside down that was one thing Charlie knew she could count on. Her uncle would always protect her.

end


	2. no connection

Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. :) Hope you like this one as well.

Title: No connection  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Everything

The bullets rained down around them leaving death in their wake. Miles Matheson reached once more for his teenage niece as Charlie tried to get to one of the wounded rebels. She struggled as he pulled her back under the table. Miles kept his grip firm on Charlie's small arms. After a few moments and more shooting Charlie stilled; her hands covering her ears. Almost without thinking Miles lightly placed a hand on the small of Charlie's back in a comforting motion. No matter what happened that day Miles vowed he'd get his niece to safety. It was the least he could do since he hadn't been a very good brother not to mention an uncle.

The shooting stopped for a moment and Charlie turned to look at him. Miles held her questioning gaze and shook his head; not safe yet. The young woman nodded and returned to her previous position. Miles bit back a curse at the fear he saw in his niece's eyes. It shouldn't be there. Charlie and her brother should've had a normal life. Millions of other kids shouldn't have been robbed of a normal life either.

Miles risked poking his head up and was rewarded with a shower of glass from an exploding window. Instinctively Miles threw himself back over Charlie shielding her. As he did a memory surfaced. One he needed to tell Charlie about; provided they lived through this mess. She thought they had no connection; that he was a stranger. Which in truth he was. But as the memory became clearer Miles remembered a time he had visited his brother. It'd been right after Charlie had been born. Miles had been able to get leave at the last minute. By the time he'd arrived at Ben's home Charlie was two days old. Miles would never forget how tiny she was. Standing in the nursery watching as Ben picked Charlie up from the crib. Miles had almost refused Ben's offer to hold his niece. He'd been too afraid he'd hurt her. In the end the obligation to his brother won out and Miles held his baby niece.

Now as Miles shielded Charlie from the gunfire he felt that same obligation return. He may have let his family down a hell of a lot over the years but he wasn't going to let that continue. At least not today. The odds were against both of them walking out of here but he couldn't let Charlie suffer for his mistakes; his regrets. Maybe just maybe if she didn't look at him like a monster there would be time to build on that connection. Turn that connection into a friendship.

end


	3. Tinged

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Much appreciated :)

Title: Tinged  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: everything

Miles Matheson didn't sleep that night. After final goodbyes were said to Maggie the group stayed another night. Most too exhausted physically and mentally to endure the hardships of the road. Charlie finally succumbed around midnight. Collapsing more than sleeping. At first Miles had thought the teen had fallen unconscious then realized her breathing had evened out and she was truly asleep. Now well into the predawn hours Miles watched his niece sleep. Her hands wrapped tightly around the tattered edges of the Wizard of Oz. The pages were tinged with blood.

Wearily Miles rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned against the wall. The bloody children's book in Charlie's hands was an image he couldn't shake. Despite all the bad, unspeakable things he'd done over the years in the name of the militia this was making him take pause. The book like his niece was something that shouldn't be near blood and weapons. The book was another cold reminder of how much things had changed. How much things had gone to hell. In the short time he'd been with his niece Miles had seen her lose her innocence and faith bit by bit. Every time he saw it happen it killed him a little more inside.

Charlie's scream suddenly bit through the night and Miles whirled sword drawn without thinking. The militia youth was also on his feet ready for battle. It was only then as the others started to stir that Miles realized Charlie was caught in a nightmare. He stuffed the sword in it's sheath and moved quickly forward waving everyone back. Gently Miles covered Charlie's hands with his own. She was half sitting up her blue eyes wide and red rimmed but not really seeing anything. Miles gripped his niece's hands both of them holding on to the book she still held.

"Easy, Charlie."Miles soothed. "You're safe, just a nightmare. It's okay to wake up."

After several tense moments the teen's eyes focused on her uncle and her breathing became less harsh.

"Charlie?"Matheson called not wanting to startle her

"Where's Danny?"The teen whispered still not free of sleep.

There was a reason Miles had shut down his feelings long ago. Boxed them off as best he could. He thought it had made him safe; no weakness. Now as he watched Charlie tremble as she woke from the nightmare. Saw her face pale as memories returned harsh and fresh. Miles walls crumbled. She desperately needed somebody to tell her things were alright. That nobody else was going to leave. More than anything Miles wished that he could tell her that.

"Charlie, look at me."Miles instructed softly.

After a long moment Charlie met her uncle's gaze the book falling from her hands.

"We'll get your brother back, I promise."Matheson vowed as Charlie launched herself into his arms still reeling from whatever dream she'd had Still holding the book. "Then you'll always have family...Danny and me."

It was after dawn before Charlie finally fell back asleep. Miles watched as the rays colored the sky. He'd promised Charlie he wouldn't leave and he'd meant it. Now he just had to figure out how to be the uncle she needed. He found himself hoping that he wouldn't lose her once Charlie found out his secrets.

end


	4. slipping

Title: Slipping  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: soul train

Charlie watched the train carrying her brother until it was out of sight. Tears blurred her vision at times but she never turned away. They'd failed because of her and now Danny was paying for it. Some big sister she was. This was the closest they'd been to freeing Danny and now it was back to square one. Charlie tried not to think of what the militia would do to her brother because of the escape attempt.

_'You got emotional.'_

Miles's angry words came back to Charlie as she organized her pack for the long walk to Philadelphia. She had thought her uncle was just being a hard ass while in reality he'd been trying to teach Charlie. Teach her that the only way to succeed was to strike first. Don't get to know your enemy and don't look back. Charlie had been too wrapped up in the goal to pay attention to the journey. With Maggie's death on top of everything….

Shaking her head angrily Charlie walked ahead of the others. She'd appreciated her uncle's pep talk but it hadn't helped her figure out how to swallow this failure. Danny was Charlie's responsibility pure and simple. Had been since the day they'd left home. Her mother's words echoed through Charlie's thoughts: _'I need you to hold your brother's hand…..don't let go.'_  
The next step was going to be the hardest yet. Charlie had to be tough it was the only way she could keep the family she had left from slipping away.

If she survived this Charlie promised whatever higher power was listening that she would honor her father. That she'd make him proud. A tear escaped and made it's way down Charlie's left cheek. She swiped it away. Charlie had accused her father of being over protective. Now she understood that he'd just wanted them to be safe and happy. No matter what it took Charlie would find a way to make that come true. She owed it to her father.

end


	5. Fear

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts much appreciated. :)

Title: Fear  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Since the power went out there had been only a handful of times that Miles Matheson had been afraid. Those times had been early on. As the years went by Miles had learned to survive by burying his feelings deep. Feelings especially fear were a weakness. If your enemy knew you were afraid you were done.

With Charlie back in his life Miles had struggled to keep his emotions where they should be. With each day that passed it was a losing battle. His niece had won her way into his heart with her big blue eyes and steely determination. Charlie had slowly begun to chip away at the protective shield that Miles had built for years around his emotions. With that barrier being broken down the emotions resurfaced sharp and intense. The memory of Neville pressing a knife to Charlie's throat still sent a shiver up Miles's spine. That combined with seeing her being tossed from the train…..not knowing if she was alive….that fear and grief would stick with him for years.

Shaking off the dark thoughts Miles watched the trio of people ahead of him as they made the journey to Philly. Charlie leading the way her head held high. The more time Miles spent with his niece the more important she became to him. It was a danger to him and to her. He knew once she knew everything her loyalty and love for him would crack and shatter. Miles was dreading that day more than he cared to admit. With his brother gone Charlie and Danny were all the family he had. There was a time when family hadn't meant very much to him. Now it meant everything. If anybody went after either of Miles's niece or nephew they'd learn quickly how much that bond had grown.

If the Matheson family survived the battle to come Miles would do whatever it took to ensure their future. He owed that much to his brother. Miles knew the odds of Charlie forgiving him for his past sins were slim and none but he couldn't help but hold out hope that she would.

end


	6. weak

Title: Weak  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
category: Missing scene

They made it to the trees surrounding the house before Charlie's body betrayed her. Her stomach heaved and she clung to a small tree to keep from passing out entirely. Miles knelt by her right side silently offering a canteen of water. After a few minutes of throwing up Charlie's stomach was empty and her knees gave way forcing her the rest of the way to the ground. What had she become? Willing to kill to save her brother was one thing. Cold blooded murder of an innocent was…..the thought made Charlie rest her head on her drawn up knees. Try as she might Charlie couldn't muster up the strength to be the strong kick ass girl Miles needed. She just wanted things back to what they were. She and Danny safe at home with her father and Maggie. That life was gone and there was no getting it back.

"He's going to kill us."Charlie whispered hating the tears that were starting to fall. "Why'd you stop me?"

Miles sighed. "Your father."

Charlie met her uncle's gaze. Even in the moonlight she saw the cascade of emotions that flickered across Miles's face. Regret, sadness, anger and love.

"He'd kill me six ways from Sunday for bringing you within fifty feet of scum like Drexel."The former general continued quietly. "And he'd have every right to."

"You didn't have a choice."Charlie replied as she angrily swiped away tears. "Nora was dying."

"I could've found a way to make the deal myself and leave you guys somewhere safe."Miles countered as he handed Charlie the canteen.

Charlie scoffed at his statement but accepted the water. "There is no safe place."

Miles stared past Charlie into the darkness. "Would've been better than exposing you to Drexel. I swear Charlie I didn't know he'd use you as a weapon. Thought I'd owe him one and we'd be in and out."

Charlie took a long sip of water as she watched her uncle. She was amazed at the complexity of the person before her. Traitor to the militia, protector, leader, friend. All warring with each other as Miles tried to find his footing in this dysfunctional family they'd formed with Nora and Aaron. Charlie was surprised he was still here. Especially after they'd failed with the train He had every chance to leave but hadn't. Charlie wasn't sure if that was because of Nora or her but she'd take all the help she could get. She'd proven that she wasn't as capable in rescuing Danny on her own as she'd thought. More than anything Charlie wanted to be part of the effort that reunited her family. However she had to concentrate on the here and now. Nora and Aaron needed Charlie to come up with a plan and maybe even Miles did too. An idea began to form and as much as the thought made her sick Charlie knew it was their best option.

"Maybe he'll let the rest of you go if I stay."The teen offered gaining a surprised look from her uncle. "He seems to…..like me."

"Don't ever say that again."Miles snarled as he stood snatching the canteen from Charlie.

Charlie felt her eyes narrow as she rose to her feet. Just when she thought she knew where she stood with Miles he'd retreat back to the man she'd first met. The one who wanted nothing to do with her.

"You've always said I'm the weak link."Charlie snapped. "The only way to save Danny is to get away from Drexel."

"There's another way."Miles responded angrily. "And I never said you were weak."

"Isn't that what toughen up means?"Charlie demanded as she tried to steady herself on weak legs.

"I just…."Matheson began.

"What…."Charlie prompted

"Wanted you to be okay on your own if this failed."Miles confessed almost too softly for Charlie to hear.

"It won't fail because we're stronger together. That's what family is."Charlie promised wishing she could believe it.

After a long moment Miles nodded. "You okay to head back?"

"Yeah."

They made the rest of the way to Drexel's in silence. Some how Charlie knew she wouldn't have to use her plan B because they'd be okay. As long as the four of them stayed together they'd make it through.

end


	7. Erase

Title: Erase  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Miles Matheson would kill for a couple bottles of whiskey right about now. Hell anything with an edge. The former general just needed something to dull the memories of the last few days. They were too vivid; too crisp. After a night's rest or lack of the group continued on their journey to Philadelphia As he walked Miles couldn't shut out the image of his niece about to take a life. She'd been willing to do the unthinkable for him; for this makeshift family they'd formed with Nora and Aaron. Miles kept expecting Charlie to crumble and more often than not she rose to whatever challenge or obstacle kept her from Danny.

_'You're right life isn't a bunch of pretty postcards.'_

The leer Drexel had given Charlie almost ongoing since he met her was ingrained in Miles's mind along with her angry words. His words shot back at him. Now Miles not only had to find a way to kill his ex-best friend and rescue his nephew he also had to deal with the new Charlie. She was becoming unpredictable a wildcard they didn't need. On the other hand Miles was sure the events Drexel had put in motion had shaken Charlie. As much as it had changed her it had also curtailed his niece's defiance.

Knowing they were hours from the nearest bar wasn't helping ease Miles's inner turmoil. By some miracle everything had worked out in the end. Aaron had saved the day at a cost to himself. Miles had prepared himself for never seeing Nora again. Leaving her with Aaron her only way out had been one of the hardest things Miles had done in recent memory. Drexel had known how to push Miles's buttons. Had known just what would get him to make an impossible choice. Despite his best intentions Miles had grown accustomed to this odd group; this family. To destroy it in order to save Charlie hadn't been an easy decision.

That decision was something he needed the whiskey for. Miles knew he'd make the same choice over again. Charlie had reawakened something in Miles he thought was dead. Something that he thought he'd erased. What family meant...love, honor and sacrifice. Miles knew Philadelphia would change everything. He just had to make sure this family survived what was to come along with what was left of the Matheson family. It was the only thing that mattered.

end


	8. redemption

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts much appreciated :)

Title: Redemption  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Nora Clayton found Miles gathering firewood about thirty feet south of camp. It was almost meal time and Charlie was preparing one of the birds Nora had killed. She wasn't sure what kind it was but it had more than enough meat for all of them. Miles was crouched down between a group of trees. A small pile of kindling sat to his left and a stack of branches to his right. Miles didn't look up or stop his task when Nora approached.

"Need some help?"Nora asked.

"Nope."The former general replied crisply.

"Dinner's almost ready."Nora explained as she knelt in front of her friend.

"Not hungry."Matheson stated as he broke a branch with a little too much effort.

"Miles..."Nora began noting how much he was trying to keep his poker face up.

"And I don't need the pep talk you're about to give me either."Miles snapped as he stood.

Nora rose to her feet and held her ground. "You need to talk to somebody."

"Won't change anything."Miles replied as he gathered a a few more branches.

"Maybe."Nora countered. "But it's eating at you and I'm not the only one that's noticed."

"They're my demons."Matheson stated grimly. "Nobody forced me to make the choices I made."

Nora played a card that she knew would get a reaction. She just had to be prepared to duck but the risk was worth it. Nora knew Miles might have thought he'd accepted his past with the militia but seeing those kids had brought everything front and center again. It wasn't some long ago order Monroe had given. These were children struggling to survive.

"Who's Charlie going to have if you self destruct?"Nora asked quietly.

"Danny."Miles replied without hesitation as he placed the branches with the others.

"Miles, they're kids..."Nora protested.

"So was the ewok tribe back there."Miles stated with a glare."They survived even after I gave the order to kill their parents."

Nora stepped forward and grasped her friend's shoulders forcing Miles to look at her. "Stop this. You are a good person even if you don't believe it."

Miles laughed bitterly. "There's no redemption for me, Nora. Unless I some how manage to kill Monroe and free Danny that might be a start. But that's a long cold chance in hell and we both know it."

"We've all done things we're not proud of."Nora began as she lightly touched Miles's right cheek briefly. "What we've had to do to survive in this post blackout world isn't pretty and most days is nightmare material. But that girl back there is hanging on by a thread, Miles. She needs her brother that's true but she also needs her uncle."

Silence stretched into long moments as they stared at each other. Finally Nora turned and began to walk away knowing she'd done all she could. She was almost fully facing the way she'd come when Miles snagged her right arm spinning her back to look at him. Nora was shocked at the raw emotion she saw in Miles's dark eyes. It broke her heart.

"I don't..."Matheson began but his voice broke and he cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't know how to be what she needs, Nora. She keeps looking at me like a damn hero and I'm the farthest thing from that. I don't want to be the one that shatters her faith."

"You're selling yourself short, Miles."Nora said as she stepped away tugging at Miles's hand pulling him with her. "Charlie learned who you were and didn't give up on you because you're always there when she needs you. Keep doing that...it means more than you know."

Miles nodded and after a long moment stepped back to gather the pile of kindling. Nora trailed behind letting Miles lead the way back to camp. She smiled knowing that whatever happened in Philly it wouldn't end Charlie and Miles's bond. They had too much faith in each other even if they didn't realize it yet.

end


	9. Loyalty

Title: Loyalty  
author: Cindy Ryan

It'd been a long time since Miles Matheson had put other lives ahead of his own. After the blackout Miles had lost himself in the power trip that had been the militia. Everything he wanted, desired at his fingertips. He thought that had been what he wanted; what he'd earned. Now sitting around a camp fire with three lives that depended on him Miles knew fate was laughing.

Loyalty was an entity all it's own. It bound people; made them who they were and in turn was what brought them to their knees. Miles had made a joke of it when Nora had come back and saved his ass. He'd been surprised that she'd cared more about their fate than reuniting with her sister. A rebel helping a traitor to the militia. Monroe's public enemy number one. More poetic justice. Her sister was right Miles didn't deserve Nora's friendship.

Miles had missed her in that brief time their group was down to three. She'd come to be the one person he could trust with Charlie's life; with his own. Even after her deception with Danny and the train Miles still believed he could trust her to watch his back. To get the others to safety if he was unable to. Miles wasn't sure when that aspect of their relationship had evolved to this point. He wasn't big on trust more likely than not people would turn on you instead of help. By coming back Nora had proven that the little bit of faith Miles still had in humanity was right.

Now as Miles watched Nora doze by the fire a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. Not all of them were coming out of Philly. Most likely they'd all be dead by next week. Nora had the chance to live her life, to be safe, and she'd chosen him. She didn't deserve what would happen if Monroe caught them. Neither did Charlie or Aaron. They all understood the risks involved in rescuing Danny.

Miles had despite his best attempts gotten accustomed to being a part of this little group. They'd lost one with Maggie and he wasn't going to add any more to the list. Fate may be having a good laugh at his expense but Charlie needed him to be a better person. Some how if they survived what was coming Miles would find a way to be that person. For Charlie and for the other two lives depending on him.

end


	10. family

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts :)

Title: Family  
author: Cindy Ryan

If there was one person in her life that Nora swore she'd never see broken it was Miles Matheson. She should know better by now that fate always has it's way. Half crouching and half sitting Nora's heart breaks as she watches Miles try to wake his niece. With each plea Miles's voice betrays his emotions. It rises and trembles at the same time.

During the journey to rescue Danny Nora had suspected Miles had changed. He may not have admitted it to himself but Charlie had broken down his hard built defenses. The feisty young woman had turned the bad ass militia general Nora had known into an almost doting uncle. Now seeing Miles cradling his niece's head begging her to open her eyes Nora knew Miles had changed. Changed for the better.

Nora thought Miles's pleas were heart breaking but his question about why Charlie wasn't waking was even more so. She saw the hope in his eyes as Miles turned to face her and Nora hated giving the answer she had to give. Her words caused his hope to flee as reality sank in. Aaron's hitched breath reached Nora and it broke her a little more. She wanted to comfort him too but Nora couldn't pull her gaze away from the agonizing scene before her. Some would say that Miles deserved what was happening. Deserved to watch his niece fall under a spy's bullet. Nora would argue that he didn't. Nobody deserved to think a loved one was dying. If Charlie didn't wake up soon they would be burying another and that was a thought too painful for Nora to think about.

This little group. This mismatched team that had formed of necessity. For one goal of freeing a young man. To maybe even succeed in doing the impossible of bringing down Monroe. Nora hadn't known Maggie but over the weeks that followed Aaron had filled her in. Told her stories. Stories of he and Maggie babysitting Charlie and Danny. Of dinners at the Matheson home. Nora had been grateful to Aaron. Understanding who Maggie was had helped Nora understand the dynamic of this group. This brave group who had despite everything become a family.

Miles may have become the reluctant leader of this family but Charlie was it's heart and soul. That was clear to Nora as Miles talked to his niece. Made her promises he'd made before. Telling the young woman anything that would keep her with them. Nora sent off another silent prayer. This family couldn't lose another. More importantly Nora was afraid, really afraid that if Charlie died Miles would snap and they'd lose him too.

After what seemed like an eternity Nora saw a flash of blue as Charlie opened her eyes. Relief flooded the rebel and Nora knew that if Charlie was alright the rest of them would be too. The mission to come they'd figure it out; they always did. What mattered today, at that moment, was that they were still a group of four. Everyone had survived...this family would continue on.

end


	11. Fading

Thanks as always to those who take the time to review it keeps me writing.

Title: Fading  
author: Cindy Ryan

The closer they got to Philly the more Miles felt like he was fading. Precariously close to slipping back to the monster he was. Miles wasn't sure he could kill Monroe when it came down to it. He'd most likely end up dead at his former best friend's hand. All that mattered was his family getting out.

Miles was mentally kicking himself. He should've suspected there was a spy amongst the rebels. It would be classic Monroe; keep your enemies close. Charlie and the others were close to getting the door open and when that happened all hell would break loose. Close quarters fighting was never good. Getting outside; leading Wheatley from the others was the only chance at a fair fight. Just as Miles took another step up the stairs the door below slammed open. The rest happened in a blink. Charlie fired her crossbow and the dying spy got off one last shot.

That last shot made Miles's heart stop. An image he'd seen a hundred times over in his nightmares; Charlie falling under the wrath of a bullet. Her blood seeping into the ground. Miles blinked once to make sure it was real. Aaron's shout confirmed it along with the sickening thud Charlie's head made when she hit. Finally getting his feet to move Miles jumped over Wheatley's body. He landed next to Nora who had turned Charlie over onto her back. Miles checked for a pulse and found a weak one. He cursed and began frantically searching his niece for the bullet wound.

"Easy, Miles."Nora cautioned from his left. "I think it just grazed her."

Matheson finished his search anyway. Once it was completed the former general checked Charlie's pulse again. It was barely there a light thump against his fingers. Damn it kid, don't quit on me now.

"Open your eyes."Miles pleaded as he rested his right hand against Charlie's right cheek just above her chin.

No response except for the rising tension behind Miles from Nora and Aaron.

"Charlie, open your eyes."Matheson ordered once more.

Miles's words echoed off the cement walls. It seemed like he had only been bad luck for his nice since Charlie had found him in Chicago. Neville, Dexter, Strausser and now Wheatley. Miles should have put the pieces together sooner. He could blame it on the lack of oxygen but truth was he was getting old. As Wheatley had said out of the loop. Miles had purposely put himself out of the proverbial loop; trying to stay off the radar. Charlie shouldn't pay for his mistakes. She deserved a long happy life.

"I don't understand the bullet just grazed her."Miles began as he turned to Nora. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"She hit her head when she fell."Clayton replied quietly. "That and the lack of oxygen."

"Damn it, Charlie. Open your eyes!"Miles begged looking back at his niece not caring if the others heard his voice break.

Monroe would die a thousand times if Miles lost his niece. He made that silent vow to Charlie and also to his brother. If ghosts existed Miles knew Ben would find a way to haunt him; to make him pay for Charlie being hurt. Miles couldn't put death and Charlie in the same sentence…..it was too painful.

"Come on."Miles whispered as he lightly rubbed Charlie's cheek.

Her skin was still too pale for his likening. The wound had almost stopped bleeding but what remained was scarlett against the white of Charlie's skin. Ben's dying wish had been to send Charlie to Miles. Trusting Miles with his daughter's life and by default Danny's. Miles hadn't asked Charlie details of his brother's death it was too painful for both of them.

With their busy lives Miles and Ben hadn't spoken much or seen each other that often. It'd been a surprise for Miles when Ben had called the night of the blackout. That was the last time he'd spoken with his brother. Now looking at his niece's still form it made Miles's realize how much he needed family in his life. Charlie would never forgive him for keeping Rachel from her. Miles would rather have her angry at him than six feet under.

Just as Miles cleared his throat to speak he saw Charlie's eyes flutter. Hope mixed with relief more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. Another agonizing second passed before Charlie's eyes opened fully. One more heartbeat before she pressed her cheek against Miles's hand. A relieved sigh came from behind and Miles wasn't sure if it was from Aaron or Nora or a combination. Barely trusting his voice Miles knew he had to ask; to make sure.

"You okay, kid?"Matheson asked anxiously.

A half nod was all Charlie could muster and it was all Miles needed. He squeezed Charlie's right shoulder before leaning against the wall. One nightmare averted another to come.

end

...


	12. transformation

I know I usually do Charlie/Miles centered themes with this fic but thought Danny needed a turn :)

Title: transformation

Danny Matheson stared in awe at his older sister as she fought one of Monroe's men. Charlie had always been his protector but now she had changed so much. The journey to rescue him had to have been hard. So many odds against her. Yet Charlie had overcome those odds with strength and courage.

As he watched his sister memories threatened to overwhelm Danny. Memories of the countless times Charlie had taken care of him. The long nights dealing with his asthma attacks. The years of traveling after the blackout. They'd been through so much and it didn't seem like it was going to get easier any time soon. If they lived to see another day Danny had to find a way to thank Charlie. But how do you thank some one for saving your life? Thank you just didn't seem like enough.

The guard was now knocked unconscious and Charlie scurried back to Danny. He struggled to get to his feet trying to ignore the pain. Danny met his sister's bright blue eyes and tried to smile.

"Let's go."Charlie ordered taking Danny's right hand in hers.

"Charlie..."Danny began but found words failing him. "How?"

"Uncle Miles."Charlie replied with a grin. "I'll explain later."

Danny followed his sister amazed at the woman she'd become. He hoped he'd have a chance to tell her how lucky he was to be her brother.

end


	13. miracle

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :) For those wondering I do have a longer Revolution story in the works and hope to post the first chapter of that soon.

Title:miracle  
author: Cindy Ryan

Miles could feel the anger coming off of Rachel in waves. If he cared or had time to dwell on it Miles would say rage was a better term for what Charlie's mother was feeling. As the saying went people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Rachel had made her own mistakes and bad decisions that led to this point. So had Miles.

Unfortunately it was the former general's last showing of compassion and weakness that was going to get his family killed. Miles didn't care about himself; he deserved what was coming. He'd let Monroe live. Hadn't been able to do what needed to be done. Kill a man who had been as much of a brother as Ben. Now that life long friend was about to slaughter innocents. Miles's family was just the beginning. If Monroe had one helicopter it was a fair bet he had a squadron. Armed and ready.

Out of the corner of his eye Miles saw Charlie take her brother's hand. Defiant and brave. Both of them. In a different situation Miles would be proud of them. All he felt was guilt tinged with sadness. Charlie had counted on him to free Danny. Another failure to add to the long list that was the life of Miles Matheson.

Squaring his shoulders Miles faced the oncoming Blackhawk helicopter. The whirring blades were almost a drumbeat. A drumbeat signaling the war that was coming. Miles and his loved ones needed a miracle to escape this one. He wasn't sure if there were any miracles left. If there were he hoped Charlie and Danny would get one. Out of all of them they deserved a chance. Miles could only hope fate was smiling on them and that one last miracle left in the world really existed.

end


End file.
